


Medias y Telarañas

by NaniMe



Series: Hot Shots (SpideyTorch) [2]
Category: Fantastic Four, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Peter, Light Bondage, M/M, medias
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 05:34:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21351070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaniMe/pseuds/NaniMe
Summary: Y tal vez no era demasiado tarde para echarse atrás. Si no se quitaba el pantalón nadie se enteraría. Llegaría a casa, se las quitaría, las quemaría y seguiría su vida como si nunca hubiera sucedido nada. Sonaba al plan perfecto.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Johnny Storm
Series: Hot Shots (SpideyTorch) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1539193
Kudos: 10





	Medias y Telarañas

**Author's Note:**

> Lo solicitado y usado aquí es:  
Bottom Peter, ligero bondage, medias y Peter montando jsjsjs

Peter aspiró profundamente.

Dios, no sabía qué estaba haciendo. Bajó la mano a su pierna para, a través de su pantalón, sentir las medias que traía puestas. Sí, medias. Medias. _Medias_. La sensación era un poco como traer su traje puesto. Tela debajo de la tela. Pero era diferente, era raro, porque la textura era un montón de hilos con el suficiente espacio entre ellos como para meter los dedos allí. Porque eran unas medias de red. Y si subía más la mano, diferenciaba la liga porque ¡Qué clase de medias le había dado la señora de la tienda! Él sólo las había recibido y había huido del lugar no sintiéndose capaz de mirar a los ojos a nadie.

Y tal vez no era demasiado tarde para echarse atrás. Si no se quitaba el pantalón nadie se enteraría. Llegaría a casa, se las quitaría, _las quemaría_ y seguiría su vida como si nunca hubiera sucedido nada. Sonaba al plan perfecto.

—¿Peter? —preguntó Johnny de pronto haciendo que Peter se espantara dando un brinco en el sofá.

Peter se giró a mirarlo y Johnny, sorprendido por su reacción estaba ligeramente echado hacia atrás con los ojos abiertos.

_Sutil, Parker, excelente._

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Johnny luego de que Peter siguiera sin hacer ningún comentario—llevas un rato mirando a la nada. Tu personaje ha estado dando círculos y muriendo patéticamente.

Peter regresó la mirada a la pantalla donde la partida de Mario Kart lo colocaba como el doceavo lugar. Dejó el control a un lado y volvió a correr la mano por su pierna, apretando la tela donde el ligero resaltaba un poco más. ¿En serio Johnny no lo notaba?

—Estoy bien —logró decir. Bien, al menos hablaba de forma coherente. No como sus pensamientos.

—Hey, si te preocupa algo, estoy aquí para ti, lo sabes ¿verdad? —le dijo Johnny también dejando el control y tomando su mano con suavidad. Peter se hubiera sentido enternecido en cualquier otro momento. Derretido ante la mirada cálida y amable de su novio. Flechado por sus palabras tan consideradas.

Pero en ese momento, en ese preciso momento, sólo podía mirar con horror cómo el nudillo de Johnny había quedado recargado en el liguero.

Así que. atacado por una repentina paranoia, sintiendo que había sido descubierto y antes de que Johnny mismo pudiera hacer una pregunta al respecto, fue y balbuceó sin detenerse:

—Vamosatenersexo.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Johnny desconcertado.

—V-vamos a… tener… sexo.

Johnny entrecerró los ojos y lo miró con especial cuidado. Peter se sentía _tan_ expuesto por alguna razón.

—¿Estás bien, Pete? —repitió con delicadeza y maldita sea la delicadeza que le estaba teniendo. Debería haber contestado sí y estarlo llevando a su habitación justo ahora— ¿Tienes algún problema? ¿Estás tratando de tener una distracción de algo que te acompleje?

—¿Qué? ¡No! S-sólo quiero hacerlo.

—Ya lo hemos hecho antes —dijo Johnny sin quitar esa expresión de su cara. Le recordaba un poco a Sue y no era agradable—. Pero pareces tener un problema justo ahora. Soy tu novio, me gustaría ser más que sólo una cogida para olvidar.

—Nooooooooo —medio gritó Peter revolviéndose el cabello—. No es eso ¡No es eso, _en serio_! Johnny, no tengo un problema del que trato de huir en tu cuerpo, es solo, yo, esta vez quiero hacerlo, pero… quiero… intentar algo. En el sexo. Contigo.

Mantuvo la mirada en el suelo hasta que el silencio le empezó a pesar _físicamente_, y levantó la vista para encontrarse con los ojos de Johnny. Este lo miraba impactado.

—Olvídalo—dijo y se puso de pie. Sabía que era una mala idea.

—No, no, no, no—Johnny lo sostuvo de la muñeca, aunque Peter en medio de la pequeña crisis que le estaba dando, no permitió que lo moviera ni un centímetro de donde estaba— ¡Sí! —dijo después— Sí, quiero hacerlo. Quiero intentar lo que tengas en mente. Peter, quiero que te sientas en la suficiente confianza conmigo como para intentar lo que se venga a tu mente.

—¿En serio? —preguntó Peter.

—Bueno —Johnny lo soltó y entrecerró los ojos como si lo acusara de algo—, a menos que trates de hacerle algo a mi cabello. Entonces no le entro a nada.

Peter rió sintiendo que se relajaba.

—Tranquilo, no te raparé.

Volvió a reír ante la mirada de horror de Johnny. Seguramente ni siquiera se había imaginado eso como una posibilidad. Johnny le arrojó una almohada y le dijo que se adelantara a su habitación mientras él quitaba el juego.

Peter sabía que había hecho eso para darle tiempo y que preparara lo que tuviera que preparar. La cosa era que Peter no tenía nada que preparar. ¿Debería quitarse la ropa y esperarlo únicamente con las medias y los lanzatelarañas puestos? Recostarse en su cama con piernas abiertas y decirle con voz sensual que lo esperaba.

Pero Peter sabía que no era capaz de hacer eso.

¿Quitarse al menos la camisa? ¿O los pantalones? ¿Ninguno? ¿Esperarlo acostado? ¿Sentado?

Estuvo tanto tiempo dando vueltas a las ideas y posibilidades, que al final escuchó los pasos del otro acercarse y vio a Johnny entrando con cautela, dando una mirada rápida a la habitación hasta que sus ojos se posaron en él y levantó una ceja.

—Huh… —fue todo lo que inteligentemente logró decir.

Johnny le sonrió y se acercó a abrazarlo por la cintura.

—Podemos comenzar con un beso —sugirió.

Peter pasó los brazos por su nuca y asintió. Era un buen plan.

Los besos de Johnny le gustaban mucho. Eran adictivos y excitantes. Por lo general, porque en ese momento más bien era tranquilo y calmante. Queriendo hacer a Peter entender que todo estaba bien. Y eso era bueno. A Peter le gustaba esa confianza. Saber que, a pesar de todo, Johnny nunca lo juzgaría. Así que se dejó llevar, siguió besando y besando a Johnny. Y su novio, sin preguntas ni presiones, lo siguió besando hasta que Peter se sintió en casa.

Entonces decidió dar un paso hacia atrás, jalando a Johnny consigo. Otro paso y otro hasta chocar con la cama y sentarse en ella. Johnny siempre siguiéndolo, haciendo todo lo posible por no romper los besos que se seguían dando. De esa forma se recorrieron y recostaron en la cama. Peter sobre su espalda y Johnny encima de él.

Cuando Johnny comenzó a mover las manos, Peter comenzó a sentir que había demasiada ropa de por medio así que se separó para quitarse las prendas de su torso con un solo movimiento.

Por suerte en esa ocasión le salió bien. Una vez había intentado eso mismo, pero su sudadera había sido demasiado gruesa y sólo se había atorado todo en su cabeza. Y Johnny se rió y le tomó fotos en lugar de ayudarle porque a veces era un terrible novio.

Igual tuvieron sexo en aquella ocasión, pero de que le molestó, le molestó.

Como fuera, en este momento, la mirada de Johnny de inmediato se movió hacia la parte de las medias que abrazaba su cintura porque se alcanzaba a ver un poco de encaje por arriba de su pantalón. Recorrió un dedo con suavidad justo por encima del límite y Peter sintió un espasmo recorrerlo.

—¿Peter? —preguntó Johnny mirándolo de nuevo a los ojos.

Peter cerró los ojos e inhaló profundo. Se puso de pie sobre la cama y se desabrochó el pantalón y se lo quitó también. De esa manera quedó únicamente vestido con las medias. Porque no, no llevaba ninguna ropa interior. Lo único que tenía eran bóxers y esos su abultaban con las cintas que sujetaban la parte de la cintura y las ligas superiores de las medias que llegaban por encima de la mitad de sus muslos. Así que no. Sin nada. Sus genitales y trasero ya totalmente expuestos.

Mantuvo la mirada fija en Johnny, quien a su vez estaba observándolo muy lentamente de arriba hacia abajo y luego de vuelta. Como Johnny seguía arrodillado en la cama y Peter estaba de pie, eso también le daba un ángulo preciso.

Johnny colocó las manos en las partes exteriores de sus rodillas y subió las manos apenas si ronzándolo por los costados de sus piernas. Peter sintió un escalofrío. Lo que no debía tener sentido, si había algo que sentía con Johnny tan cerca era calor. Siempre todo era tan caliente. Los dedos de Johnny que pronto se deslizaron _entre_ las redes de las medias parecían quemar. Peter podría _gemir_ solo de ese contacto.

Pero entonces Johnny jaló su pierna y acercó el rostro para plantar un beso por la parte interna de su muslo. Y Peter entonces siseó y dejó ir su peso hacia adelante hasta recargarse en los hombros de Johnny con ambas manos. Johnny volvió a besarlo un poco más adentro, un poco más arriba, y sostuvo la red entre sus dientes jalándola un poco para después soltarla.

Peter quería que la desgarrara con sus dientes.

—Johnny —susurró. Y el nombrado volvió a levantar la mirada hasta que sus ojos se encontraron.

Peter pasó una mano a su cabello y enredó los dedos en este. Debía admitir lo mucho que le fascinaba ver a Johnny así. Su creciente erección tan cerca de su cara. Sin embargo, Johnny se apartó porque por fin notó que las medias no eran lo único que permanecía en Peter. Volteó a ver su muñeca donde su lanzaredes estaba igual que siempre, luego la otra donde lo mismo sucedía. Volvió a mirarlo a los ojos.

—Si no quieres —empezó a decir Peter, pero Johnny besó su pelvis haciéndolo callar.

—Quiero —dijo Johnny y lo jaló para hacerlo sentarse otra vez.

Una vez que sus rostros estuvieron a la misma altura, volvieron a besarse un poco más.

Cambiaron de lugar para que Johnny estuviera más cerca de la cabecera de la cama. Peter a horcajadas sobre su regazo.

El rubio no había dejado de pasar las manos por las piernas ajenas, ambos sintiendo una extraña fascinación por la sensación de la textura. Cada que Johnny enredaba los dedos en las medias de red y las hacía estirarse, Peter deseaba que lo hiciera hasta romperlas. Que se las arrancara por completo. Pero Johnny siempre se detenía y sacaba los dedos para meterlos por otra parte.

De pronto, Johnny alejó las manos completamente de sus piernas para llevarlas hasta las muñecas del otro. Sobre sus lanzaredes.

—¿Cómo va a ser esto? —preguntó entre besos.

Peter movió las manos hasta entrelazar los dedos y de esa forma lo guió hasta colocar ambos brazos por encima de su cabeza en los tubos donde les disparó telarañas dejándolas fijas.

—Tú te quedas quieto—dijo Peter inclinándose al frente. Bajó las manos hasta los codos del otro— ¿No está muy apretado?

Johnny dio unos tirones para probar. No podía mover las manos, pero tampoco lo lastimaba.

—Es perfecto—dijo.

Peter sonrió y lo besó como si lo premiara por aquella afirmación.

—Pero creo que quedé completamente vestido—dijo Johnny. Peter pasó a besar su mejilla recorriéndose poco a poco hasta alcanzar su oído que mordió suavemente.

—No será un problema—susurró y entonces tomó la playera de Johnny del cuello y la rasgó.

—¡Hey! —se alteró Johnny— ¡Esa camisa me gustaba!

—Conseguirás otra—le dijo Peter sacudiendo una mano con el momento “sensual” arruinado por su novio que le tenía un afecto misterioso y excesivo a la ropa, así que aprovechó para tomar distancia y terminó de romper la camisa por los brazos para quitársela por completo—, es más, si te gustaba, seguro ya tienes otra de estas. Otras dos, de hecho.

—Creo que ya no te amo, Parker.

—De acuerdo—dijo Peter comenzando a desabrochar sus pantalones—, esto será sexo sin amor.

Johnny bufó y levantó la cintura para facilitarle a Peter el desnudarlo.

Una vez que estuvieron en condiciones semejantes, Peter volvió a besarlo. Sintió como Johnny al corresponderlo trató de jalar los brazos, probablemente para rodearlo y atraerlo más, sólo para descubrir que le era imposible. Peter sonrió ante eso y bajó a besar su cuello. Johnny echó la cabeza hacia atrás para darle espacio.

Como él tenía las manos libres, decidió darles un buen uso. Recorriendo el cuerpo de Johnny. Siempre tan caliente y exquisito. Johnny comenzó a respirar un poco más acelerado cuando pasó a besar su pecho. Besó y chupó mientras su cabeza seguía descendiendo. Pasó por su abdomen y su vientre hasta encontrar la ya formada erección de Johnny.

Peter lo tomó con una mano y deslizó lentamente los dedos a lo largo de su miembro. Sintió al otro retorcerse en otro vano intento de alcanzarlo con las manos que permanecían restringidas por las redes. Peter sonrió mirándolo a los ojos una última vez antes de agachar la cabeza y lamer un costado de su pene con la lengua. Johnny dejó escapar su nombre en un suspiro subiendo la cintura como instinto.

Lamió una vez más desde la base hasta la punta donde depositó un húmedo beso. Saliva combinándose con presemen. Y entonces sin previo aviso lo introdujo en su boca tanto como pudo. Johnny gimió y ya que no podía alejar las manos del lugar, apretó los tubos de la cabecera entre las manos. Sabía que ese metal se iba a poner muy caliente al tacto para cualquiera que no fuera él. Sabía también que las redes aguantarían incluso si se prendían en llamas.

Aunque Peter estaba seguro de que podría hacer eso todo el día. Mamársela a Johnny hasta que este se corriera en su boca, no era ese el objetivo en ese momento, así que lo soltó con un pequeño hilillo de saliva que conectó su boca y su pene un poco más. Entonces lo miró al rostro otra vez.

Johnny estaba agitado y sonrojado. Peter sonrió y se asomó por el borde de la cama. Atrajo su propia ropa con telarañas, eran una ventaja, no tenía que levantarse, no tenía que separarse de Johnny más de lo debido. De entre sus bolsillos sacó condones y lubricante.

Johnny rió.

—Vienes totalmente preparado ¿Verdad?

—Johnny, traigo las medias puestas ¿No crees que es obvio cuál era mi objetivo?

—Que mal, podría sentirme objetivizado aquí ¿sabes? ¿Me quieres a mí o a mi cuerpo? Es una pregunta que me rondará desde ahora.

—Que tontería—dijo Peter abriendo un condón—, es obvio que te quiero por tu cuerpo.

Johnny hizo una expresión ofendida y Peter lo besó.

—No te preocupes, al final me terminé enamorando de ti también.

—Eres horrible—le dijo Johnny tratando de mover los brazos otra vez—, un terrible novio. ¿Por qué me gustas?

—Honestamente, es lo mismo que me pregunto todos los días—Peter colocó el condón en el pene de Johnny con facilidad—, pero creo que sé que es por el sexo. Soy así de bueno.

—No te des tantos aires—desdeñó Johnny mientras Peter abría la botella de lubricante—, no eres tan bueno. Entre los dos ¿quién es más escandaloso?

—Tú.

—Uh… bueno. Soy honesto.

Peter le sonrió y lo besó con suavidad. Le gustaba molestar a Johnny, pero también sabía que a Johnny le gustaba ser consentido así que acarició con suavidad su cabello y rompió el beso sin separarse demasiado, sólo lo justo para verlo a los ojos.

—Te amo a ti, Johnny. Tu cuerpo solo es un bonito extra.

—Obviamente ya lo sabía—se quejó este, como si Peter hubiera arruinado una buena broma, pero se le veía complacido en el rostro.

Peter echó lubricante en sus dedos y los llevó hacia su trasero para comenzar a prepararse. La ventaja era que, después de tanto sexo que habían tenido, ese paso cada vez era menos tardado.

—Deberías darte la vuelta—recomendó Johnny—, darme un espectáculo.

—Uy, qué mal—dijo Peter casi como un jadeo porque justo en ese momento había encontrado su próstata—, esto no es…. Un show.

—Pues yo disfruto mucho la vista de todos modos—sonrió Johnny triunfante—, hey, ven aquí, dame un beso.

Peter se movió buscando la posición correcta para besarlo, pero sin dejar de introducir los dedos en sí mismo.

Cuando sintió que estaba lo suficientemente listo, procedió a tomar la botella de lubricante y humedecer a Johnny. Este se preparó un poco mejor con la ansiedad escalando por su cuerpo mientras Peter volvía a acomodarse sobre él, piernas abiertas a ambos lados de él, cubiertos por unas medias de red que lo hacían ver atractivo de una manera lujuriosa.

Sabiendo que la cabecera estaba demasiado caliente, se recargó con una mano en el pecho de Johnny mientras con la otra guiaba el pene del otro hacia su orificio. Ambos jalaron aire entre los dientes cuando la cabeza entró. Suavemente se siguió deslizando hasta que tuvo a Johnny completamente dentro de sí.

Siempre era una sensación increíble. Johnny, para esas alturas, ya sabía regular su temperatura para que fuera perfecta. Caliente, a Peter le gustaba caliente, más caliente de lo normal, pero no demasiado caliente como para que la fricción se volviera incómoda o el condón se viera comprometido.

—Ah, Johnny—exclamó y pasó las manos por sus propias piernas, sintiendo las medias de red. Metió las manos entre ellas y las jaló más de lo que Johnny lo había hecho, desgarró algunos hilos y eso le produjo un espasmo que lo hizo apretar a Johnny quien gruñó en sincronía. ¿Acababa de descubrir un nuevo fetiche? Qué extraño.

Johnny trató de mover la cadera para embestirlo, pero Peter, con una sola mano y su injusta fuerza superior, lo mantuvo quieto. No aplicando demasiada fuerza como para lastimarlo, pero definitivamente dejaría una marca del perfecto encaje de su mano con esa zona.

Tronó la lengua mientras negaba con la cabeza y colocaba una mano sobre el lugar donde las telarañas atrapaban las muñecas ajenas.

—No, Johnny, tú debes permanecer quieto. Quieto. ¿Lo harás? ¿Lo harás por mí? —mientras hablaba se levantó un poco para que Johnny saliera y volvió a bajar penetrándose otra vez— ¿Serás un buen chico?

Johnny jadeó y echó la cabeza hacia atrás.

—Sí—le contestó—, sí, seré bueno. Peter… por favor.

—Mmmhh—Peter volvió a hacer un movimiento hacia arriba y hacia abajo, tratando de hacerlo de manera circular. Su movimiento de cadera no era tan bueno, cualquier bailarina de vientre se burlaría de él, pero podía defenderse.

Al principio continuó con el vaivén de manera lenta y calmada, disfrutando del rostro de Johnny quien, aunque lo miraba a los ojos, también parecía estar mirando más allá, concentrado en el tacto. Acariciando su rostro, su cabello, su cuerpo. Paulatinamente, fue aumentando el ritmo, hasta que lo que hacía era dar pequeños brincos sobre Johnny.

Se sentía bien. Le encantaba sentir a Johnny, su calor, su cuerpo en sincronía con el suyo. Aunque en ese momento Peter lo mantenía completamente quieto, atado y sujeto por la cintura, y él era quien lo montaba, llevando todo el control de la situación. Viendo a Johnny deshacerse en un caos de gemidos, jadeos y palabras incompletas que parecían su nombre.

—Te ves increíble, llamita —jadeó Peter sin dejar de moverse—, me gustaría tomarte una foto justo ahora. Perpetuar tu expresión mientras entras y sales de mí para siempre.

—Ah, sí… dios.

—Puedes llamarme Peter.

—Oh, no —gruñó Johnny otra vez tratando de jalar los brazos—, cállate. No lo arruines.

—¿Arruinarlo?

Se detuvo y sintió a Johnny tratar de moverse para seguir el movimiento, pero sin mucho esfuerzo, Peter no se lo permitió.

—¿Crees que voy a arruinarlo? —sonrió Peter.

Cambió su centro de gravedad, echando la espalda hacia atrás, esta vez recargándose con la mano que no sujetaba a Johnny en la pierna de este y llevando las piernas hacia enfrente. Sin complicaciones por su exagerada flexibilidad, subió lentamente un pie por el pecho de Johnny. Esta posición lo hizo que quedara con las piernas abiertas, completamente expuesto al otro.

—Querías un espectáculo, Johnny, ¿Crees que eso lo arruinaría? —le dijo mientras con la punta de su pie cubierto en medias de red, acariciaba con suavidad el rostro de Johnny.

Este gimió y bajó la mirada a su entrepierna. Ahora podía ver perfectamente como entraba y salía de Peter en cuanto retomó el movimiento.

Sus puntos de apoyo solo eran una mano y un pie. Para cualquier otra persona esa habría sido una posición que lo agotaría de inmediato, pero Peter no, Peter podía sostenerse a sí mismo así, subiendo y bajando sin cansarse y, por lo tanto, sin detenerse.

Johnny no dejó de mirar embobado cómo su pene entraba y salía en Peter. Largo como era, desaparecía por completo en el interior del otro, sabiendo que lo llenaba, que lo hacía sentir tan bien como él mismo se sentía. No podía mover las manos ni la cadera y era algo desesperante porque quería tocar a Peter. Este seguía subiendo y bajando, su pene balanceándose de manera libidinosa con el movimiento. Gimiendo su nombre.

Aunque no tanto como el mismo Johnny.

Johnny cerró los ojos y sintió su cuerpo tensarse cuando se corrió. Volvió a abrir un ojo lo suficiente para observar a Peter estremecerse ante la sensación porque siempre se aseguraba de elevar la temperatura de su semen lo suficiente como para que fuera otro impacto estimulante. Tanto que Peter volvió a bajar las piernas para recargarse en ellas otra vez y poder hacer el movimiento más rápido, igual que para tener otra vez la mano libre y poder masturbarse.

—Peter—logró decir, realmente difícil porque estaba anonadado con un orgasmo y aun siendo estimulado por Peter que seguía moviéndose en él—, córrete en mí.

—¿Quieres que lo haga sobre ti, cosa caliente? —preguntó Peter cuya respiración cada vez era más desigual— ¿Quieres que te ensucie? ¿Que te manche y te llene todo tu bonito cuerpo y tu bonita cara de mí?

—Sí—gimió Johnny.

Y con eso Peter eyaculó, con una mano direccionando su propio pene para que todo cayera sobre Johnny y este sentía una complicada mezcla de excitación y suciedad que le encantaba.

Le encantaba ser usado por Peter así.

Ambos se quedaron así, recuperando la respiración unos momentos. Luego Peter se inclinó para besarlo otra vez.

—Mmmm, te amo—le dijo Johnny con una absoluta expresión de tonto enamorado.

Peter le sonrió, le dio otro beso y una vez más con su telaraña alcanzó su ropa.

—Creí que habías dejado de amarme por lo de tu camisa.

Sacó un pequeño frasquito que vertió sobre las muñecas de Johnny. Este sintió cómo de inmediato las telarañas comenzaron a disolverse. Peter le quitó el condón y lo desechó con una perturbadora buena puntería en el cesto de basura que quedaba al otro lado de la habitación.

—Tengo otras dos camisas iguales.

—Lo sabía.

Johnny movió las muñecas en círculos para desentumecerlas de la posición.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Peter de inmediato.

Johnny vio que sus muñecas habían quedado ligeramente amoratadas. Le dio una mirada a su cadera donde la marca de la mano de Peter también comenzaba a hacerse visible. Su pecho también estaba lleno de marcas y semen.

—Estoy increíble—le dijo con una sonrisa.

Peter lo besó de nuevo.

Johnny bajó las manos hasta que se encontró con la tela de las medias.

—Oye ¿Qué tal si lo hacemos de nuevo? —le preguntó al tiempo que desgarraba las redes porque no se le había escapado el detalle de que Peter reaccionaba a eso.

Justo como en ese momento que dio una inhalada profunda.

—Me parece bien, sí.

—Esta vez sin atarme.

—Ay, dónde está lo divertido en eso.

—Yo también puedo tener ideas interesantes. Te lo mostraré.

—Trato hecho.

Así que Johnny le mostró.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Si quieren, pueden darme ideas sobre cosas que pueda usar para más hard de ellos! ¡Porque no tengo control! yay


End file.
